


and your shotgun

by SoloChaos



Series: a new partner in crime (and your shotgun) [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Mild Gore, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a promo for my upcoming series called "a new partner in crime (and your shotgun)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	and your shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> (if the video isn't appearing, try refreshing the page)

**Author's Note:**

> the link to the video is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmsYERad0HY) if you wanna like it.


End file.
